Desk top keyboard CRT display terminals have been available commercially for a number of years, and because of the many attractive features offered by these terminals their use has been increasing steadily from year to year. These terminals have been especially well accepted in offices, and such terminals in combination with hard copy printing devices are rapidly replacing conventional typewriters.
Commercial keyboard display terminals are available in two basic configurations. One type of terminal has a display screen located on the top of a pedestal and a keyboard mounted on the front of the pedestal. The pedestal may also house the electronics for the display screen, keyboard, and any interface if required.
A second type has a detached stand alone keyboard connected to the electronics and the display screen via an umbiblical cord. In most cases when keyboard display terminals of either configuration are introduced into an office, they are placed on top of desks already in place. While for occasional use a keyboard located on a desk top is satisfactory, for extended typing tasks arm fatigue and general operator discomfort caused by the elevated position of the keyboard requires an adjustment to the height of the keyboard. One obvious solution is to place the terminal with an attached keyboard or a stand alone keyboard on a typewriter stand which positions the keyboard at a level convenient for a typist. This level has been determined to place the home row (ASDFG . . . keys) of the keyboard approximately 291/2 inches above the floor level. However, need for the special furniture, as well as the floor space required for it, is an expense which often may prohibit use of such terminals.